1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp structure, and more particularly to an external electrical-control lamp with improved structure that can provide an energy-saving operation, reduce temperature of electronic components, and increase product reliability.
2. Description of Prior Art
Early days, LEDs were used to indication or advertisement applications. With the tremendous development of science and technology, LEDs play a significant role in illumination, backlight, and display applications. Until the introduction of white LEDs, a major breakthrough in lighting applications occurs. Because LEDs present many advantages including lower energy consumption, longer lifetime, and maintenance free, the lamps of using LEDs are highly interested and popularized by world governments and companies.
Today, a light-emitting diode lamp integrated into the traditional halogen lamp is developed. Hence, the conventional connectors of the halogen lamp would not be discarded and the hot pluggable light-emitting diode lamp can directly replace the halogen lamp.
However, the integrated light-emitting diode has following disadvantages:
Because the light-emitting diode lamp has sharing connectors to the halogen lamp, the power control circuit of driving the light-emitting diodes has to be installed in the light-emitting diode lamp. It should also be added that the lighting efficiency of the existing light-emitting diode is relatively lower. Accordingly, when the light-emitting diodes are operated, much electrical consumption would be converted into heat energy. However, the high-temperature situation would significantly influence reliability and stability of the light-emitting diodes and other electronic components.
In addition, it is needs to discard the entire power control circuit or the light-emitting diode lamp when the power control circuit or the light-emitting diode lamp malfunctions. This would cause waste of the usable components to raise the issues of environmental protection.